Halloween Happily Ever After
by Blue November
Summary: This is my warm fuzzy halloween fic for the tate twins


_Okay so I promised that in order to offset the gruesome and morbid Halloween horror fic I wrote, I would write a happy, fluffy, and most importantly NOT rated M Halloween themed fic for the Tate Twins. Not being one to back away from a challenge (as you can see by the way I pursued the first Halloween story with an inordinate amount of zeal) or break a promise; here for your warm fuzzy reading pleasure is my second (or I guess first since my other one inadvertently bypassed the ratings guideline) submission for the Tate Twins Halloween theme challenge. And I promise no one dies! Really…I swear…why do you people insist on giving me that look! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but I used my feminine wiles and was allowed to borrow them for a week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bridge where on earth did you get all that candy?" Sky raised his eyebrow at his soon to be on a sugar high friend.

"Duh Sky. It's Halloween? That's what people do is give out candy!" Bridge smiled down giddily at the mound of small candy bars, suckers, and various other assorted treats sure to make him sick by midnight if he kept to his plan of attempting to eat it all before tomorrow.

"Bridge…" Sky started out with a large annoyed sigh. "You were supposed to be collecting canned goods for the shelters not more cavities for the dentist. The program is called 'trick or treat so kids can eat' not 'trick or treat so that Sky gets no sleep because his roommate is bouncing off the walls.'"

"I did collect canned goods!" Bridge shot a hurt look in the Blue Rangers direction but couldn't keep it up; the sugar was already seeping into his system. "It's not my fault people insist on giving you candy as well." His grin grew wider as he carefully selected the next piece for consumption.

"And I'm sure you did nothing to discourage them."

"Why would I want to do that?" He cheerfully asked while licking chocolate from his fingers. His gloves lay on the nightstand next to him, sugar and leather just didn't go well together, and being in the safety of his room he wasn't really worried about any emotional on-rush. Although Sky's negative attitude was starting to bring down his confection induced nirvana.

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you have an upset stomach and holes in your teeth." Sky shook his head.

" Okay…I wont! I'll go to Syd she's much more sympathetic anyway." Bridge responded gleefully.

"Whatever." Sky used his standard one word remark.

"Whatever." Bridge mocked holding his fingers up in the shape of a W.

"Bridge…" Sky threatened

"Bridge…" The Green Ranger did his best Sky impression, raising his eyebrow and pursing his lips in an exaggerated gesture.

"Not funny." Sky reprimanded.

"Not funny." Bridge continued his game of follow the leader attempting to give his face an even sterner look. Being unaccustomed to actually being stern it came out looking more like he had really bad gas. At that Sky had to hold in the laughter.

"I mean it Bridge stop it!" He tried his best not to let the smile show through.

"I mean it Bridge stop it!" Bridge was now standing in front of his bed back straight, shoulders back and his hands clasped behind his back.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Sky commented sarcastically. "A fun house mirror."

Bridge finally broke down laughing and Sky couldn't help but join.

Bridge bounced back down on his mattress causing a flurry of candy wrappers to scatter across the sheets. Sky picked up his SPD manual and laid down on his bed ankles crossed and nose buried in the pages.

"So are you going to go to the costume party later?" Bridge asked around a mouthful of a candy corn. Sky glanced over regulation 49b section F with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a party tonight? Why didn't I know about it?"

"Because everyone was afraid that you would try to shut it down. I mean I'm sure it violates at least 3 or 4 SPD regulations." Bridge answered truthfully.

Sky hid the hurt look behind his rulebook. Just because he had a deep respect for SPD regulation didn't mean that he was out to ruin everyone's fun. His friends didn't even tell him because they thought he would try to stop them, was he really that much of a party pooper?

"Are you sure I'm even invited?" he asked scornfully.

"Of course you are!" Bridge answered quickly sensing his best friends depression. "So long as you promise not to point out any rule breaking or stand in the corner all night scowling or sulking."

"Tates don't sulk." Sky stated with a frown.

"Of course you don't! It's just sometimes you get this look on your face that kinda…I don't know but maybe it could be construed as sulking."

"Why should I want to go anyway? It's obvious no one wants me there." Okay so maybe now he was sulking.

"We do want you there! Especially this girl Monica down in criminal psychology…word is she has a crush on the stoic and handsome Blue Ranger." Bridges choice of descriptive words worked. Sky sat up and laid his manual back on the nightstand.

"She said I was stoic?"

"Uh huh." Bridge nodded while shoving another candy bar in his mouth. "And uh…brave!"

"Really?" Sky contemplated the possibilities.

"Yup." Bridge agreed happily.

" I guess I could stop by before lights out…you know make an appearance."

"Right." The Green Ranger tried to keep his internal laughing to a minimum

"So where is this party?" he stood up and made his way over to the mirror to check his reflection. His jacket might need ironing first, and maybe another coat of gel for his hair.

"In the cafeteria." Bridge rummaged around in the pile of candy until he found a small Snickers that promised to be Fun Sized. "Oh and you have to show up in costume." He added quickly.

"I have to what?" Sky turned wide-eyed.

"Show up…"Bridge swallowed the rest of the nougat and caramel." In costume."

"But I don't have a costume." Sky replied.

"Yeah I know you took all those kids trick or treating dressed up as yourself." Bridge shook his head.

"Hey they were happy to be led around by the Blue Ranger." Sky defended.

"You didn't even morph! They were being led around by an SPD cadet who claimed he was the Blue Ranger."

"Morphing for a bunch of kids would have been a misuse of the Ranger power."

"See that!" Bridge pointed at him accusingly. "Your not allowed to do that! You Mr. Tate are required to have fun!" Sky rolled his eyes at Bridge. "And if you keep that up I'll go get Jack!" Bridge yelled at his retreating back. "I will make him order you to have fun! We all know you can't disobey an order!" Sky had moved well out of hearing range when he exited the room and started to make his way down the hallway. It better be to go get a costume! Bridge thought to himself before unwrapping a sucker and sticking it into his mouth. His stomach gave a disturbing sounding grumble and he put the sucker down. Maybe I've had enough candy, he eyed the still enormous pile of sweets in his lap. For now, I've had enough candy for now…

Pleased with the treaty forged between him and his stomach, Bridge cleaned up his discarded wrappers and then poked his head out of the door. Satisfied that Sky was sufficiently far enough away Bridge tip toed over to the closet and selected what he needed. He then went back to the beds and carefully picked up the worn manual from the nightstand. Wrapping it gently inside the clothes he stuck the entire package up his shirt and hurried out of the room.

Bridge didn't get 5 steps out of the Blue and Green Rangers shared quarters before he ran into Jack.

Jack eyed the noticeable bulges in the Green Rangers top half and knew he would regret asking.

"Bridge what are you doing?" he asked with a sigh.

"Nothing." He tried to sound nonchalant and crossed his arms across his chest in an attempt to hide the evidence.

"What is that under your shirt?" Jack wished he could just go on with his day but there was something about the way Bridge was avoiding his gaze that had him curious.

"My costume." Bridge answered hesitantly

"Really? What are you going to be?" Jack reached over towards the anxious ranger and tried to reveal what he was hiding. Bridge jumped back just out of Jacks reach and turned his body away so that Jack could no longer see.

"It's a secret!" Bridge answered.

"Okay." Jack threw his hands up in defeat. "I guess I'll find out later. Good luck with that." Jack gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he passed him by and continued on to his destination.

Bridge let out a relieved sigh and quickly made his way to Syd's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door had the Pink Ranger raising her head from her newest nail polish experiment to offer entrance into her room.

"Come in." The door slid open to reveal a nervous yet giddy Bridge.

"Hey Syd. You still gonna help me with my costume?" he asked with a large grin. The Pink Ranger bounded off of her bed her pink toenails forgotten.

"You bet! This is gonna be great!" She helped the Green Ranger free himself of the extra weight and spread it carefully across her bed.

"You think he's going to be mad?" Bridge asked a hint of apprehension entering his voice.

"Probably." Syd shrugged her petite shoulders. "But who cares it will be funny." The two Rangers smiled at each other.

"First things first." Syd started, eyeing Bridge with the mind of a fashion diva. "We have to do something about that hair."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around eight o'clock cadets from all squads began flooding into the cafeteria. The room had been redecorated for the night's purposes. Fake cobwebs floated from the ceiling while the black lights that had replaced the fluorescent bulbs illuminated everything in an eerie glow. Music thumped from the speakers and all manner of ghouls, goblins and ghosts danced away in the makeshift dance floor. Punch and cookies in the shape of pumpkins were being served through the lunch line windows along with a host of other Halloween themed confections replacing the normally dull and tasteless SPD cafeterias fare.

Jack entered the room with a grand flourish his black leather trench coat swirling around his legs as he did a quick turn and stopped with a pose.

"Shaft has arrived!" He looked up to see that no one in the room was looking at him, except the biker chick standing behind him.

"Would it have helped if you had picked a character from this millennium?" Z asked mockingly.

"Hey just because he's from the 1970's doesn't make him any less cool!" Jack defended.

"Riiiight." Z gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"And what about you? What's up with the biker chick?" Jack poked her playfully in the ribs with his elbow.

"What about it? Biker Chicks are always cool."

"It seems to me that it's not really a costume so much as a different matching up of the wardrobe you already have. And when did you get chaps?" Jack didn't even bother to hide the smirk.

"So what if it's all my own stuff? These leather pants look hot on me and for your information I bought the chaps last week." Z smirked her self when she caught a few of the C squad cadets checking her out. "See?"

Jack shook his head at his adopted sister.

"Bridge is going to blow a circuit when he sees you like that." The Red Ranger laughed. Z looked down at her shirt's neckline that ran across her shoulders and the hem that rode just above her navel. Her black leather pants hugged her hips and her spiked heel boots gave her good 3 extra inches of height. She had chosen a pair of leather gloves that actually closely matched the Green Rangers and then liberally applied fake tattoos up and down her bare arms.

"He is isn't he?" She chuckled to herself. It was well known throughout the academy that the Green Ranger was in love with Yellow Ranger and had been ever since she had joined the SPD ranks. The Yellow Ranger however had not figured this out until just recently and surprised her self by finding out that she actually cared about him as well.

"It was the buttery finger wiggle that did you in wasn't Z?" Jack wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth in imitation of the Green Rangers compulsive gesture.

"Yeah." She sighed still slightly lost in her own little world.

"Well come on lets go find toast boy so you can rock his world." Jack grabbed her by the arm and led the still day dreaming Z through the throng of cadets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay just a little more…." Syd dipped her fingers into the styling product jar and attacked a few more strands of hair that were refusing to cooperate. While waiting for the temp color to set the Pink Ranger had already gotten dressed for the night in a shimmery and short pixie costume. The sheer pink wings that hung off her back bounced with her every movement and she trailed glitter wherever she went. Now that the color had set, Bridge sat patiently in a chair next to her vanity waiting for Syd to get the style just right.

"I really wish you had let me cut your hair." She huffed.

"No way." Bridge replied. He wanted to go all out for his costume but not so far out that he wouldn't still look like himself the next day. It's why they didn't actually bleach his hair lighter they used a new comb in color that promised to cover even the darkest hair with the lightest colors and still wash out, leaving your hair the way it was.

"Fine but I'm not sure if I can get it to stick up straight it's a bit too long." She took a step back and eyed the Green Rangers costume critically. "You look ridiculous you know that right?" she smiled.

"Yup!" Bridge grinned causing his dimples to deepen and his eyes to sparkle. No wonder Z had a hard time resisting the lovable Green Ranger. If it weren't for the fact that him and Sky were like brothers to her she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist the boyish charm that just seemed to radiate from him, like he didn't even know it was there and that's what made it so special.

"Alright, well here," she shoved the jar of styling product into his hands, "It's your turn to mess with it I've done all I can."

"I got this." He said confidently. How hard could it be anyway? He'd seen it done thousands of times. Taking off his gloves he slathered his fingers in gel and then artfully maneuvered his hair until it had just the right height and form. Turning to the flabbergasted Pink Ranger he smiled and pointed to his hair, now reaching impossible heights on the top of his head.

"I don't know how you did it but it's perfect!" she let out a small squeal. "Let's get going we're bordering the line of fashionably late." Each ranger grabbed the accessories needed to complete their costumes and ran for the door quickly making their way to the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky wandered the hallways of SPD. A costume…they wanted him to wear a costume? Sky hadn't dressed up for Halloween in years. It was something little kids did not respectable grown up rangers like himself. And even when he had dressed up he was …what else? A Power Ranger. Sky discovered himself back at the room he shared with Bridge. He found the room empty and the lights off. He's probably already at the party. Sky sat on the edge of his bed in deliberation. He could just stay here, get some uninterrupted sleep, until Bridge got back that is and reamed him for not going to the party. Or he could go to the party, maybe have some fun. Bridge had mentioned Monica and how she would be there. While Sky was gone he had accessed the personnel files and realized that he did know who she was and had always found her to be pretty if not a bit shy. It would be a good way to get to meet the other people who made up SPD. Heck it could even be fun if he could just stop being…well **him **for a night.

Sky did what he always did in situations like this and reached for his trusty manual. But his fingers found nothing but empty nightstand. Looking around frantically Sky searched for the manual that had been his constant companion since his start at SPD. Under the bed, in the desk drawers, even in the closet. It was no use his manual was nowhere to be found. While searching through the closet though Sky had discovered that something else was missing.

"He didn't."

Sky shook his head and let out a large sigh. Then suddenly he got an idea.

"Two can play that game." He smiled wickedly realizing he had just found his costume. Quickly he began to change suddenly realizing he didn't want to be late for the party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syd and Bridge made their way through the crowd searching for the rest of their squad. Their search ended on the dance floor where Jack and Z were moving with the mass to a super charged techno beat. Bridge stopped before entering the mass bodies.

"Oh wow." He breathed witnessing the Yellow Rangers costume and the way she moved so fluidly to the music.

"Come on lover boy." Syd grabbed Bridge by the sleeve and led him through the crowd moving her body in time with the music.

Sneaking up behind their friends they waited for the song to end and then made their presence known by grabbing their shoulders and screaming.

"BOO!"

Jack and Z turned simultaneously to face their attackers their stance changing from that of battle to surprise.

"Syd! And …Sky?" Jack doubled over in laughter at Bridges costume.

The Green Ranger had donned one of Sky's uniforms dyed his hair blond and was clutching a worn SPD manual. Being that Bridge was a few inches shorter than Sky, the uniform hung loosely on him and had to be cuffed at the sleeves and the pant legs. His hair which was darker than that of the Blue Rangers was lighter then his natural color and had been spiked up to match Sky's perpetually styled hair only instead it looked like a mockery of it, since his hair was also longer. Everything about him was like and exaggeration of Sky down to the raised eyebrow pursed lips look he was desperately trying to hold while the laughter raged around him.

"Oh that's fantastic!" Jack gasped between rolling fits of laughter. The group moved off the dance floor and over to one of the tables.

"So is that his actual manual?" Jack asked once he had calmed down enough to speak.

"Yup. I uh …barrowed it for the evening." Bridge grinned in a very un-Sky like way.

"Is he coming tonight?" Z asked.

"Well I think he might but then again it is Sky we're talking about. He has a way of being anti-social sometimes." Bridge reached up to run his fingers through his hair and then remembered all the time that went into getting it just perfect and laid his hand on the table instead. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um…Sky?" a tentative voice behind him asked. Bridge put on his best Sky impression and turned to face the girl behind him. She was dressed as a pirate with a short stripped skirt fishnet stockings and big black boots. A red bandanna held back her long chestnut brown hair filled with small braids and beads. He gave her a once over with a raised eyebrow before opening his mouth.

"It is against SPD regulation 37g code 8f for any lower cadet to address a higher ranking officer by their familiar name." The girl looked stunned and embarrassed.

"Oh man…I'm sorry…uh sir?" she stuttered.

Bridge couldn't hold it…the poor girl.

"I'm just kidding!" he assured her. "And I'm not really Sky."

"Dude you don't look anything like him." Jack laughed.

"Sorry it was the blue…" a blush that nearly matched her bandanna invaded her cheeks.

"That's okay…you're Monica right?" Bridge offered a gloved hand to the panic stricken pirate. "I'm Bridge." Breathing a small sigh of relief she took the offered hand and shook it.

"Yeah I guess I talked to you the other day." She finally let a small smile pass by her lips.

"I'm glad you came. Here …" he got up and grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table. The other Rangers shuffled around to make room. A little nervously she took a seat next to Syd.

"Was that a real rule?" Z whispered to Bridge.

"Nah I just made it up." He turned to her a grinned, his insides turning to mush at the smile he received back.

The conversation picked back up at the table, the friends admiring each other's costumes, laughing over Bridges costume choice and speculating over what Sky might be if he showed up.

"So Sky's not here yet?" Monica asked her eyes darting about the crowd looking for any sign of the Blue Ranger.

"Not yet." Bridge glanced over his shoulder towards the door. He really hoped that Sky would come instead of being his usual Sky self. "It's not like he can stay in our room reading his manual." The Green Ranger laughed holding up the book.

"Oh my god guys look!" Syd was pointing to the door her face a mixture of surprise and amusement.

Standing at the door was Sky but at the same time not. His eyes quickly found his teammates and with a large grin he made his way over to them.

"Hey guys!" He cheerfully addressed the table. "Anyone want some toast? It's buttery!" Producing a piece of buttered toast he wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth before taking a large bite. The table erupted into hysterics. Sky was dressed in one of Bridges green uniforms and much like his uniform was too big on Bridge, Bridges uniform was too small on Sky. The pants rode up revealing bright green socks. The jacket being too small to actually zip up was left open to showcase a wrinkled green t-shirt. Sky had even mused up his hair and found an extra pair of Bridges leather gloves that were straining to contain his much longer fingers.

It took a minute for the gang to calm down all the while Sky stood casually eating his piece of toast and pretending like nothing was different.

"You two are piece of work I swear…" Jack's sides hurt from all of the laughing. Playing along with everything Bridge stood up to his full height clasped his hands behind his back and started reprimanding Sky for his obviously out of dress code uniform.

"Cadet Carson! Tuck in that shirt! Iron that jacket! And find some pants that fit!" Bridge did his best not to smile. Sky grinned his dopiest grin and looked down at the man pretending to be him.

"I'm sorry I think someone must have switched out my pants when I wasn't looking it's either that or I grew a few inches without even noticing although I think I would have noticed growing but then again maybe I wouldn't and butter is made form milk that is filled with calcium and calcium helps you to grow stronger bones so I guess that means you could actually grow taller through the consumption of butter." Sky did his best to come up with a Bridge sounding ramble. The two men stared at each other for a brief second before bursting into laughter.

"Did you know that Bridge had dressed up as you?" Syd asked.

"I had an idea when I couldn't find my manual and then noticed that one of my uniforms was missing as well. And since there was already going to be one Sky here I thought I might as well dress up as something else."

"Schuyler Tate I think this is the most I've ever seen you smile in the entire time I've been here." Z poked fun at the normally uptight Blue Ranger.

"Well Bridge said I wasn't allowed to be me so I thought I'd be him instead." Again the table laughed at the refreshingly un-Sky like behavior.

"Now that you're finally here there is someone I'd like you to meet." Bridge pointed to the shy girl now sitting next to Sky. "Sky this is Monica, Monica this is the real Sky." Blushing even more than she had before Monica took his hand in greeting. She was even prettier than her personnel picture (not that anyone ever looks good in those, Sky's looked like he had just been arrested.) Her green eyes took in the sight of him and suddenly Sky wished he had at least worn something that fit. The awkward silence was broken by Syd yelling out.

"Guys come on it's my song!" She jumped up and started for the dance floor. Noticing that no one was following she turned and planted her hands on her hips.

"Come guys! It really is **my** song!" Sure enough above the poppy beat Syd's voice came singing through the speakers. The table groaned in unison but reluctantly rose from their seats and joined the Pink Ranger on the dance floor where they found both Kat and Boom. Kat had played up on her feline features by wearing a leopard print cat suit and painting spots across her face. Boom on the other hand was wearing his homemade orange ranger costume.

"Boom that outfit really never needed to leave the privacy of your room." Z joked.

"Come on who wouldn't want to be a Power Ranger?" he defended.

"Riiight." Z turned her attention back to Bridge who was trying his best to keep in time with the music while letting his arms and legs flail in all different directions.

"Bridge the point of dancing is not to take as many people down with you as you can." She laughed before grabbing his hands in hers and gently leading him to the rhythm. Beside them Sky and Monica were moving to the beat and getting to know each other better. The Pink Ranger danced by herself in the middle of the crowd until Jack snuck up behind her placing his hands on her hips and matching her tempo.

"You know Bridge has Z and Sky has that new girl Monica who does that leave us?" he whispered silkily into her ear.

"I have no idea Jack." She turned to face him and then playfully moved just out of his reach.

"Well I was going to say each other." He grinned moving closer.

"In your dreams maybe." She giggled staying close but not close enough to touch.

"Come on Syd, let me take you out. One date couldn't hurt right?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Jack you couldn't afford me." She twirled to the last notes of the song and then clapped with the rest of the crowd missing the slightly dejected look on the Red Rangers face. The next song came on slowly and all around them couples pressed together swaying to the music.

"A dance then." He came up behind her again. "Can I afford a dance?" Syd looked at the best puppy dog look Jack could muster and gave in.

"Alright a dance." She conceded with a smile. "But keep those hands where I can see them!"

Jack did a little happy dance before scooping her up and spinning her around finally setting her down and settling into the soft swaying rhythm.

"I knew I'd win you over." He said with a smirk.

"Jack you haven't won anything, I'm simply giving a dying dream it's last wish." She matched his smirk.

"Damn that's cold."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the music slowed Bridge wasn't entirely sure what he should do. He wanted to hold her closer but wasn't sure if he should. And he wanted to kiss her he just wasn't sure if he could. Z solved the first problem by moving in closer herself intertwining their fingers in a tangle of leather.

"You know as much as I like your costume I think I definitely prefer Bridge over Sky any day."

"You do?" he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yup." Bringing her hands up she ran her fingers through his hair sending it back to it's normal state of disarray.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get it like that?" He joked. Z simply shrugged her shoulders.

"First we had to dye it then we had to comb it and then it took like five gallons of hair gel before I could get it to stick…" His ramble was cut short when her lips caught his in a quick kiss.

"Like I said I definitely prefer Bridge over Sky." She looked at him through batted lashes. Bridge for once had no words but his mind did finally catch up with what was going on. Bringing one hand up he cupped her face and then leaned in for a proper kiss. One that he hoped would convey everything he felt for her. It must have worked because she eagerly kissed him back clinging to his body as though they both might be lost.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow look at them." Monica said peering around Sky. Sky stopped and turned to where his best friend was currently lost to the rest of the world.

"About time." He mumbled sounding a bit annoyed but inwardly pleased for Bridge finally getting that which he had pined for (which translates too: keeping Sky up to all hours talking about.)

"They look real good together." Monica idly commented.

"Yeah they do." Sky conceded before turning away from the slightly embarrassing display and back to his date. "I'm not sure if I told you this but you look really good tonight too."

Monica blushed but allowed herself to be pulled in closer.

"Maybe after tonight I could take you out to dinner?" he asked feeling more nervous then he showed. Contrary to popular belief Sky didn't know the first thing to do when it came to girls and dating.

"I'd like that." She matched his sapphire blue eyes with her own emerald green ones and smiled.

"Me too." He replied with a small but genuine smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat stood along the edge of the dance floor observing the cadets that she had grown to care for. They had all grown up so quickly it was hard to believe that this was the same B squad from just 6 months ago. Her smile grew when she saw Bridge and Z pulling away from their kiss only to nuzzle closer together and continue dancing.

"It's so cool that the two of them finally got together huh?" Boom asked coming up behind his mentor with his hands full of punch and cookies. Taking one of the glasses of punch Kat took a quick sniff to make sure it hadn't been spiked before sipping the artificially fruit flavored beverage.

"Yes it is." She replied turning her attention back out onto the dance floor.

When the song ended the rangers all made their way back to their table where Boom had decided to join them.

This time Z sat in Bridges lap while Sky and Monica held hands. Jack was still refusing to admit defeat taking a seat next to Syd.

"Come on just one date?"

"No."

"A movie."

"No."

"A walk in the park?"

"No."

"A shopping trip to the mall?"

"Maybe."

The table laughed.

Normal conversation flowed for the rest of the evening the friends going on about training and why you couldn't program your computer to make Jell-o. Sky and Monica talked about the pathological tendencies of the serial arsonist, Jack and Syd continued their debate as to whether or not he was going to be allowed to take her on a date, and Boom and Bridge seriously considered the possibilities of pygmy sheep in the workplace while Z shook her head wondering what she had just gotten herself into. As the night wound down fatigue became apparent in all of the friends.

"I think maybe it's time for bed." Jack yawned stretching his arms out above his head and then (in one of the oldest moves in the book) around Syd's shoulders.

"So that you can go back to that dream world you like to live in?" She asked while removing his arm. However she couldn't help but smile while doing it.

"You know I think maybe Jack is right." Z tried to stand up but Bridges arms around her waist pulled her back down to him.

"But I don't want this night to end." Bridge half whined, tightening his grip around the Yellow Ranger possessively.

"Bridge it's past mid-night." Sky stated. "Which means it's way past lights out."

"Hey you promised!" Bridge gave Sky a steely glare that didn't last long. "Plus that should have been my line tonight!"

"I think I'll have to agree with Sky." Boom yawned. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'd kill for a nice warm bed right about now."

The whole table stopped and stared.

"What?"

"You know what he's right." Jack jumped up from the table. "Goodnight everyone." The rest of the gang followed Jacks lead all suddenly wanting to be as far away from Boom as possible, leaving the orange ranger to sit dumbfounded as to what it was he said to make everyone leave so quickly.

-FIN-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha ha I sure do like to think I'm clever huh? If some things in this story sounded familiar that's because well…I did that on purpose. I guess this is the way Dead Mans Party would have been before I got sidetracked. I hope you liked it…after all I kept to my promise NO ONE DIED! Are you happy now? Oh and you probably wont get the ending unless you have read Dead Mans Party. (but I will warn you now it is rated M.)_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed all of my stories! Don't let this one be any different! Just push that little purple button and let yourself feel better by knowing that you've made me feel better!_


End file.
